koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Cia
Cia (シア, Shia) is one of the major antagonists in Hyrule Warriors and one of three characters who were patched to be playable through a later update. She is an original character created by Omega Force and Team NINJA who doesn't originate or draw inspiration from previous Zelda games. Role in Games A witch responsible for protecting the equilibrium of the Triforce, Cia fell in love with Link and grew jealous of his close relationship with Princess Zelda. As a result, her once pure heart surrenders to the forces of darkness. Driven by the darker side of herself, she opens the Gate of Souls to conjure an army of darkness. Meanwhile, her good side manifested itself in the form of Lana to assist the heroes. It is later revealed that she originally separated the two remaining Triforce pieces before succumbing to Ganondorf's evil influence. Character Information Personality Although Cia was once a good person, her current self is a provocative individual who knows what she wants and will stop at nothing to obtain them. She desires to claim Link for herself. Character Symbolism Cia is a name which is derived from Kynthia, an alternative name for Greek goddess Artemis. It can alternatively mean the divinity of the moon or being stationed within it. Quotes :See also: Cia/Quotes Gameplay Moveset :X': Cia points her staff skyward and temporarily surrounds herself in dark energy, filling up a darkness gauge that makes her immune to flinching. :'Y, X''', '''X, X': Cia stomps the ground three times, sending out three shockwaves of dark energy outward. :'Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Cia fires three energy orbs from her staff in succession. She can be rotated with the control stick to direct the orbs. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Cia summons a portal and four Dark Links emerge out of it to attack enemies directly in front of her. She can be rotated while summoning them, or kept still to form a single file line of Dark Links. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Cia creates four pools of dark energy on the ground around her. If an enemy steps on one of them, they will erupt with dark energy and damage enemies. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Cia summons four Dark Links that around her that charge up their swords and perform simultaneous spin attacks. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Cia performs several rapid whipping attacks before creating four Summoning Gates to generate a tornado to blow enemies away. : A': Cia rises into the air as she summons several pools of dark energy on the ground around her before blasting enemies away by erupting all the pools of energy. :'Focus Spirit + A': Cia creates four Summoning Gates that fire lasers which converge into a large orb of dark energy before exploding to damage enemies. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Cia rises into the air and generates a large orb of dark energy at the end of her staff. She then fires it downward at enemies to create a circular explosion. :Weak Point Smash: Cia rapidly whips enemies before summoning a pool of dark energy and blasting them away. Fighting Style As an enemy, her ability to create duplicates of herself may overwhelm characters with narrow attack range. She can also turn her staff into a whip to perform melee attacks on nearby players. Her moveset is reliant on charge attacks to make the best of her crowd controlling abilities. Weapons The second and third variations cannot be unlocked without the Master Quest DLC pack. Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Gallery Cia's costumes feature the following variations: masked, unmasked with hat, and unmasked without hat. Cia Sprite (HW).png|Adventure Mode sprite Cia Concept (HW).png|Polished concept Cia DLC 01 - HW.png|Guardian of Time DLC costume Cia DLC 02 - HW.png|Link costume from the Master Quest pack Cia DLC 03 - HW.png|Lana costume from the Twilight Princess pack Cia DLC 04 - HW.png|Majora's Mask costume from the Majora's Mask pack Cia DLC 05 - HW.png|Manhandla re-color costume from the Boss Pack Cia Alternate Costume (HWL).png|Jalhalla re-color costume in Hyrule Warriors Legends Cia Alternate Costume 2 (HWL).png|Skull Dress Aryll re-color costume from the Master Wind Waker pack Cia Alternate Costume 3 (HWL).png|Wind Fish re-color costume from the Link's Awakening pack Cia Alternate Costume 4 (HWL).png|Hilda re-color costume from the A Link Between Worlds pack External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters